1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead console, and more particularly, to an overhead console which can utilize a limited space by installing a conversation mirror, which provides a view of a rear vehicle or a backseat passenger, inside a storage space for sunglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a rear-view mirror is provided on the front portion of the interior roof of a vehicle, between the driver's seat and the seat next to the driver, and an overhead console is provided in front of the rear-view mirror on the interior roof. Adjacent to the overhead console, a conversation mirror is installed in the interior roof so that a driver can talk with rear seat passengers while seeing their faces or easily monitor the rear scat passengers.
Below, a conventional overhead console will be described with an accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional overhead console.
The conventional overhead console 10 is provided on the front portion of the interior roof of a vehicle, between the driver's seat and the seat next to the driver. The overhead console 10 includes lamps 11 lighting the driver's seat and the seat next to the driver, a sunglasses case 12 storing sunglasses or glasses, and a conversation mirror 13. The overhead console 10 also has a cavity 14, in which the conversation mirror 13 is pivotally installed, and a pivot means 15 capable of rotating the conversation mirror 13 is provided on one side of the conversation mirror 13.
However, in the conventional overhead console, the cavity additionally provided for the conversation mirror and the pivotally-installed conversation mirror occupy a large space. Accordingly, the conventional overhead console is unsuitable for a small vehicle due to size constraints.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.